


No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded

by mellowminty



Series: SMITE Smut [3]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Normal f/m sex honestly, Reward Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowminty/pseuds/mellowminty
Summary: 'Confused, the hunter opened his mouth to question her, but was instantly shushed. “Shh. Sol will take good care of you. You don’t have to do anything.”'-----Sol's life is rescued by a curious human hunter. In return, she shows him what it's like to be the lover of a goddess.





	No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write fast 
> 
> a request from tumblr! enjoy

Panting, Sol ducked into a jungle. She was critically injured, her energy barely high enough to keep her afloat. Behind her, she could hear the incessant growl of her wolven enemy, chasing her down as if she was nothing more than prey. Feral rumbles filled her ears as she slid behind a tree, hoping that her pursuer would run past her. It worked … for a few moments. Fenrir had her scent, and swiftly turned heel, slowly approaching the tree. 

She knew that he was hurting, too - they’d had quite the duel - but it would take nothing for him to pin her down and annihilate her, destroying the manifestation that brought her a slightest taste of freedom. She could feel herself flickering out. Sol wanted to cry for help, whimper, or even run again - but it would be no use. She was cornered, and she knew she was going to die. 

“Finally,” the beast snarled, rounding the tree, “one annoyance taken care of.” He continued his prowl for another step or so before stopping, sticking his snout into the air, growling once more. His attention turned towards an arrow that had grazed the skin of his back, cutting fur and leaving an exposed wound. “Humans,” Fenrir lowered his head, approaching the location of the arrow’s origin, “good. Something to sink my teeth into …” 

The wolf pounced his target, chains rattling with the exertion. Sol peeked out from behind her hiding place - a human hunter, she noted. A singular one, who had managed to roll out of the way of Fenrir’s wide leap radius, firing off another arrow. The arrow was dipped in some sort of fluid, poison, perhaps. She wondered, briefly, if it was flammable … 

She might as well give it a try.

“Haaah!” Sol cried, using the last of her strength to hurl a large fireball at the seething wolf-god. With a burst of light, the liquid on the arrow caught flame, taking Fenrir’s fur up in flames with it. The wolf let out a startled cry, dropping to the ground, flopping around to attempt to douse the flames. For a moment, Sol and the human watched in confusion and interest, before she let out an exhausted sigh, every part of her body slouching. Fenrir finally stopped moving, billowing flames and smoke enveloping his body.

The human rushed to Sol, getting to one knee at her feet, bowing to her. “I heard you were in danger. I came as fast as I could, milady,” he explained, head still bowed. “I am glad I was able to save you.” Sol giggled.

“Awh, thank you so much! You really don’t have to bow to me, you’re the one who saved my life, after all! I didn’t know I had such sweet and devoted worshippers!” She responded, clasping her hands together in delight. The hunter looked up and couldn’t help but smile - even when she was exhausted, she was still a beacon of adorableness. Her cutesy personality and appearance, as well as how kind she was to everyone, was what made her followers some of the most loyal on the planet. “I will have to repay the favour!”

The hunter’s eyes widened in surprise. “I couldn’t ask that of you, milady. It was my pleasure. You don’t need to thank me.”

Sol shook her head. “Like I said, you saved my life. I owe you! Perhaps after I rest up, we can have a banquet in your name! Ooh! Or, would you like monetary payment? Maybe a big house to live in? I can make you a hero, get you powerful and rare weapons!” She twirled midair, a slow yet playful motion. “Anything you could possibly want!”

The hunter frowned. “You’re safe. Honestly, there’s not much more I could possibly want …” Sol hummed, tilting her head from side to side. 

“Well, at least come with me so I can take care of your wounds, yes? Maybe you will think of something you’d like, by then!” Sol suggested, flashing the hunter a loveable smile. Blushing at her kind offer and overwhelming beauty, he couldn’t do much but accept her offer, nodding slowly. Getting an opportunity to be so close to the goddess he idolised was incredible, and her offer could be entirely life-changing for him. 

Anything he could possibly want …

As they ventured through the trees, he couldn’t help but begin considering.

 

\----

Sol led him to a set of cottages, rather deep into the brush. The houses were similar, one coloured brightly with reds and oranges; the other coloured with calming hues of blue and purple. The hunter suspected that the fiery dwelling was Sol’s, and the other belonged to her brother Mani - who greeted his sibling as she approached.

“Sol! Is everything alright? You were absent for quite some time.” Mani circled her insistently, completely disregarding the human she’d brought with her. Sol laughed quietly, exhaustion leaking into her tone. 

“I’m okay! Well, I’m okay thanks to my hero here.” Sol gestured to the hunter beside her. He could only flush and bow in response to her praise. Mani raised a brow quizzically. There was no way a human could have rescued his sister from anything, let alone anything that would have truly injured her. He sighed, rubbing her back lovingly. 

“I see. Perhaps you should tend to his, and your own, wounds. You seem exhausted, sister. Tell me the story when you are well.” As worried as he was for his sister and her new ‘friend’, it was more important that the two of them got proper rest. “I will keep watch out here, in case of any other intrusions.” Sol smiled, giving her brother a huge, expressive hug.

“Thank you, Mani! Stay safe! I’ll see you in a bit!” Mani returned the hug with a soft sigh, seeming to just barely tolerate his sister’s eccentricities. With a bouncy motion, Sol turned back towards her human companion with a welcoming smile. “Come in! I will fix you up.” 

\-----

The hunter now found himself on Sol’s bed, waiting for his goddess’ return. His fingers found the green charm around his neck, which was preventing him from being harmed from Sol’s blazing form, as well as working to heal any internal injuries he’d sustained. Sol had helped him bandage up his left arm, which had been grazed by licks of flame and Fenrir’s razor-like incisors. Running a hand over the covered area, he flushed, remembering the warmth he felt as Sol had gently taken his arm, carefully dressing his wounds. 

She was such a kind, gracious deity. Already, she had done much for him - what else could he possibly ask for?

A certain stirring in his chest gave him ‘ideas’, but those would be far too rude to even consider requesting. He had no right to desire the goddess’ physical affection, and yet … other things she had offered seemed to hold far more worth than simply a night with her. He wondered what it would be like … surely, the charm he wore would protect him, even in such close proximity to her. She would still feel warm, he decided - especially on the inside … Would she enjoy his body? Sol could easily get sexual attention from anyone she wanted, with her charm and beauty, and he was a mere human. He couldn’t expect to compare to any gods. 

His thoughts were interrupted by her form in the doorway, holding a tray of food. “Here you are! I figured you would be hungry, after all of that.” She set the tray at the foot of the bed, then sat next to him, legs crossed. Sol drew her flaming locks over one shoulder, picking up a bowl of soup and offering it to the hunter. Holding the bowl on his lap, he withdrew the spoon that was already in the bowl and took a bite. It was just hot enough not to burn, but to still be pleasantly warm. The taste was excellent as well - a sort of creamy, seafood-based soup. He nodded his head in thanks towards the goddess, who beamed brightly. Thinking it was best to eat it all while it was still warm, he began quickly swallowing down the soup.

Sol giggled, watching him closely. “I see that you were _really_ hungry! How are you feeling?” Lowering the bowl from his lips, the human nodded, smiling at the goddess.

“Much better. Thank you, milady.” 

“Oh, Sol is just fine! You saved my life, after all!” She hummed, shifting to sit princess-style. The hunter, against his better judgement, watched the way her breasts bounced as she moved, admired the many curves the celestial woman was gifted with. She had gorgeous hips and an hourglass waist, her form filled out generously by her large breasts and succulent thighs. He swallowed and looked down, hoping that he hadn’t been caught gawking. “Did you ever think of anything you might like?”

The hunter cleared his throat, leaning over to place the emptied bowl onto the tray she’d brought in. “I… can’t ask anything of you. There isn’t anything I want.” Sol clicked her tongue, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Really? Nothing at all?” He shook his head. “I saw how you were looking at me …” She settled closer, rolling the amulet around his neck between her fingers. It continues glowing a steady emerald, illuminating the curves of lean muscles on his bared chest. Her movement had been sharp, causing her ample breasts to jolt tantalizingly. He couldn’t help but stare as they settled back into place. She wore a shining golden chain around her neck, dipping just past her collarbone, the light catching it as she stirred. As her hand brushed his chest, he noted she was far closer to a more ‘human’ temperature than she was before. The chain must be dwindling her scalding energy - she, in that case, had every intention to touch him _more._

The hunter gulped.

His eyes bore away from her form, ashamed. “I - apologize, I didn’t mean any disrespect, simply - well, you are very beautiful, it’s difficult to look away.” His mind was wandering, scrambled by her closeness and suggestive tone. Did she know what he was thinking about her before? Sol laughed softly, putting a hand on his face, tilting his view towards her. 

“Well, I certainly don’t mind it, but... “ She winked, “I think I know how you want me to repay you.” She tilted her head, leaning in to capture the hunter in a warm kiss. The human stilled, shocked by the sudden rush of heat flooding his face and spilling downwards. Realizing that not kissing back was rude, he closed his eyes and pressed into her mouth, reciprocating the kiss. Sol smiled, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her waist, holding her securely for a moment - before roaming over her back, fingers massaging her rather human-like skin. The warmth she radiated felt less like a supernova and more like a feverish child. He kissed her with passion and admiration, as if he would never get to touch her again. 

Her tongue teased at his bottom lip, the kiss soon becoming open-mouthed. The sweet wetness of her tongue against his was something out of his wildest of dreams. He wanted more of her, and expressed that desire by pulling her body against his chest. She made a soft noise of surprise, but soon hummed and shuffled closer. Her pelvis shifted in his lap, and he could feel the rush of blood to his groin. Against his mouth, she smirked devilishly, grinding against his crotch. He gasped against her lips. As Sol ended the kiss, he was met with that same mischievous curl of lips and a giggle. “I can tell you’re enjoying me.” 

Mouth still agape from the kiss, all he could do was nod dumbly. “Well, I think you deserve to see more, no?” Her arms left his neck and her palms met her chest, slipping slowly over the dual curves of her breasts. Flushed, pert reddish-pink nipples appeared in their wake, surrounded by sienna areolas. “That’s not the only trick I have.” With a wink, her hands travelled down her svelte frame, caressing her hips before one hand dipped between her legs. When she peeled her hand away, the hunter could see the curved outline of her vulva, flushed a deep red. Clearly she was aroused, her lower lips plush and puffy, pulled back to expose her swollen clit. Instantly, the hunter wanted to touch, but was stopped by his own fear of insulting the beaming figure. 

“Well, now that you can see me … I want to see you.” Blinking, the man nodded, pulling off the black undershirt he’d worn under his heavy hunting gear. He was rather nicely toned - lean musculature decorated with scars both superficial and deep. The most prominent was traced by a slender, cream-coloured finger. Sol’s hand ran down his abdomen, tracing the dip of his pelvis. “Ooh, someone likes what they see, yes?” She massaged the heel of her palm against the hunter’s erection, prompting a groan from the human below her. “You’re so hard already … were you thinking about me like this earlier?” The human hesitated, but nodded. He simply couldn’t lie to her - and that brought a grin to her face. Unceremoniously, she pulled down his heavy pants and boxers in one sweep, his erection springing out from beneath his waistbands. Sol cooed, leaning back and letting her backside hit the bed with a soft ‘thump’. 

Confused, the hunter opened his mouth to question her, but was instantly shushed. “Shh. Sol will take good care of you. You don’t have to do _anything._ ” She crossed her legs towards her pelvis to punctuate her statement, curling her feet towards his attentive cock. Broadcasting her flexibility, she wrapped them around his length, the sudden warmth prompting a soft moan from her human savior. “Mm, do you like this?” She purred, the soles of her feet and pads of her toes caressing and stroking his cock, which had begun leaking fluid in response to her ministrations. The idea of a foot job had never particularly enticed him, but Sol made it overwhelmingly good. He sighed shakily, gripping the sheets. Taking this as an indicator that she was doing a good job, she speed up her movements, applying a _bit_ more pressure. The hunter grunted, more milky liquid dripping down his shaft and onto her feet. With her hands free, Sol began idly stroking her moistened folds, before circling her hardened clit with two fingers. 

The display deepened the hunter’s flush, his eyes locked on her fingers dipping leisurely between her glistening labia. Sol hummed happily, pumping her lover’s cock with her feet. He stiffened - between her display and heated touch, he was approaching orgasm far faster than normal. “I - erm - milady -” He attempted, and managed to get her attention. She looked up at his face, flushed and flustered, and giggled. 

“Oh? Are you close?” The question was teasing, a hint of a laugh behind it. The man across from her nodded. “Hmm, well, that’s no good. I would rather you not waste that on my feet, yes?” She shifted to her knees before climbing atop him, sitting on his abdomen and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined. She moaned, grinding against the ripples of his muscles, spreading her wetness all over his lower stomach. He could feel the hardened bud of her clit traipsing the hills and valleys of his toned physique. At times, the small of her back would rub against his cock, sending a chill of pleasure through his body. 

Once she’d had her fill of stimulation, she broke the kiss, shifting downwards to position herself over his length. He sucked in a breath, looking down at Sol’s crotch before back up to her face. She was flushed brightly, but still held herself confidently. Her eyes met his, a silent question of what he wanted. His hands gripped her hips; he exhaled shakily. “Please, may I …” Before he’d even finished the question, she’d lowered herself onto his cock, taking him to the hilt with a loud moan. He choked back one himself, the sudden action catching him off guard. His fingertips sunk into the softness of her corporeal form, shocked by how amazingly flesh-like she felt under his rough hands. She pushed her hips into his pelvis again, humming in satisfaction. Playfully, she squeezed her walls around his cock, giggling at the way his hips rocked into her. 

“Mm, yes… just like that,” Sol cooed. “You feel so good … do you not fit inside me just perfectly?” She looked at his face, batting her eyelashes. “You do not look quite ready for me to move, but I simply can’t help myself.” She raised herself, licking her lips as she sat back down on his cock. He gripped tighter onto her hips as she began bouncing on his length, her hands idly pinching and rubbing her hard nipples. 

He couldn’t help but watch her ecstatic expression as she fucked herself on him, head tossed back, breasts bouncing with the motions. He could already feel heavy pressure coiling within him, eager to release into the goddess’ waiting cunt. He was embarrassed by his own lack of stamina - they’d been at it for maybe fifteen minutes, and he could feel his dick twitching inside her as he eagerly ground his hips against her. One hand left her hip, his thumb settling to massage her clit. She mewled, her hips speeding up, developing a hard roll. She was panting and moaning, begging him to move faster, to touch her, His free hand found the small of her back and he pulled her down, their tongues touching before their lips sealed the lusty kiss. Sol rode his cock expertly as she twirled her tongue around his, her walls contracting around him, as if she was attempting to pull out his orgasm with the upward motion of her hips. 

It was too much, too fast for him - never had he been with such an experienced lover. Closing the kiss, he furrowed his brow. “Milady, I -” Driving herself to his hilt again, she gave him a knowing smirk, rolling her hips teasingly. 

“Ah, do you want to come?” All he could do was nod affirmatively, his teeth sinking into his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out. “Mmn. Come in me,” Her request was punctuated by another roll of her hips, “I want to feel your come.” The risque statement, coupled by the way she licked her lips and squeezed around his length, tipped him over the edge. With a throaty moan, he did as requested, hips lifting off the bed and grinding against her. His orgasm hit him hard, each twitch of his cock shooting his seed inside her. She continued to roll her hips against his pelvis, humming appreciatively at the warmth coating her walls. 

When he finished, his tense muscles relaxed, nearly melting into the mattress. Sol raised herself off his deflating cock, two fingers spreading her vulva so he could watch silky white drip onto his abdomen. Those same two fingers then sank into her opening, his remaining come proving to be excellent lube as she curled her fingers into the bundle of nerves in front of her walls. Her savior could only watch in exhaustion as she finger-fucked herself to a squirting orgasm, her clear fluids mingling with his ivory atop his taut musculature. The sweet moan that left her throat was nearly enough to give him another erection, length twitching as his face flushed, watching the conclusion of her impromptu show. 

She soon relaxed, rolling off of him and curling herself up at his side. He felt the warmth of her lips on his cheek before she peacefully rested her head on his chest, wrapping herself around him. 

“That was fun, yes?”


End file.
